


Pittsburgh

by undisclosed_desires



Series: The Ballad of Ryan Kesler and Kevin Bieksa [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (not so) secret life of Ryan and Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pittsburgh

 

October 19, 2013 - Pittsburgh, PA

 

“Hey you” Ryan softly cooed, as Kevin pushed his way through the already propped open door into his hotel room. 

Ryan sat casually on the edge of the bed, starring at the defenseman as he made his way in and readjusted the door to properly shut behind him. 

“How the hell did you get in my room?” Kevin asked, completely unsurprised by the fact that Ryan was actually there in the first place. 

“I stole the room key out of your jacket pocket in the dressing room while you weren’t paying attention” Ryan replied. He had a faint, sly tone to his voice that suggested he was feeling quite proud of himself for what he probably envisioned as premium ‘gangsta stealth’. 

“I see ...” Kevin replied, wondering why the fuck he hadn’t noticed that sooner.

“And should I be worried about anything else of mine that you may have possibly stolen?”

“Probably just your heart.” 

Kevin cocked an eyebrow at him for the cheesy, terrible joke as Ryan flashed him a big, dumb smile that almost made him look innocent for a split second.

There was a brief moment of silence between the 2 as they stared at each other from opposite sides of the room. Kevin watched as the gleam in Ryan’s eyes changed from flirtatious to one of desire, it was a transformation he knew all too well, yet still never failed to give him goosebumps. 

“C’mere” Ryan said softly.

Kevin immediately made his way over to stand directly in front of Ryan, who grabbed his hips and gently pulled Kevin in close. He was standing directly in between Ryan’s legs where they overlapped the bed from his sitting position. Kevin starred directly down into Ryan’s eyes as the grip around his waist tightened. 

“You were so fucking great tonight Kev” Ryan said quietly as he starred longingly back up at him. 

Although the Canucks had lost 4-3 in a shoot-out to the Pittsburgh Penguins, Bieksa had registered an assist for each Canuck goal of the night, making him the 3rd and only Canuck star of the game. 

“I’m always great, Kesler” Kevin replied. He starred down at Ryan through daring eyes although in all honesty the pain of the loss had outweighed the pride of his personal game. 

“This is true” Ryan replied, “and I’m sure Edler, Richardson, and Kassian would all agree.”

There it was. Kevin knew this would happen .. knew how jealous Ryan got watching their teammates jump all over him whenever he was on the ice for a goal. The 3 players had been the Canucks’ goal scorers on the night, and Kevin had assisted each one of them.

“Well, you know me .. always there to assist someone with scoring” Kevin smiled. 

Ryan, on the other hand, was not so impressed with the remark. Without failing to lose Kevin’s gaze, he swiftly stood up, turned Kevin so his back was against the bed, and sat him down (not so gently) directly where Ryan had just been. The change in position had left Ryan standing, hunched over Kevin who now starred up at him through icy blue eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, Ryan’s hands still glued to his waist. 

“I saw you after the game” Ryan said, eyes dark and face inches away from Kevin’s.

In the dressing room, the guys had approached Kevin at various intervals to give him a friendly smile or congratulatory slap on the ass for his assists and star on the night. Brad Richardson had even hugged and held him at arms distance for a minute as he gushed about Kev being his lucky charm or something stupid that made Ryan uneasy. 

“That’s not creepy at all” Kevin replied sarcastically, although his current position of being held in place underneath the bigger man who’s face was just inches away from his was starting to break down his defenses. 

Ryan’s eyes grew hungry as he moved in even closer to crowd his body around Kevin. He ran his nose and forehead along the side of Kevin’s face before he stopped with his lips positioned infront of Kevin’s ear. 

“I don’t like watching other people touch you” he growled, sending shivers through the defenseman’s spine.

It was true, Kevin had always known this. Ryan had once kept Kevin in bed with him for their entire day and evening off because he’d walked in on a play fight and saw Darcy Hortichuk wrapped around Kevin on the dressing room floor.

He knew how jealous and territorial it made Ryan when his teammates were so touchy with Kevin. It wasn’t something, however, that Kevin could control. He loved the comradery amongst his teammates and couldn’t help the fact that a few of them enjoyed being around him so much.

Also, he not-so-secretly digged the fact that this made Ryan so hot and bothered over him. 

“Then don’t watch” Kevin replied with a smirk on his face, knowing this would tip Ryan over the edge. 

In a swift, dominant motion, Ryan shoved Kevin back so he was lying flat on the bed. Kevin allowed the bigger man to take control of him as Ryan grabbed his knees and positioned himself in the middle of them. He hunched over Kevin, taking his wrists and pinning them to mattress on either sides of his head. 

“You -” Ryan said, inching his face closer and closer to Kevin’s, “are _mine_.”

Kevin loved this. Loved the way Ryan became so possessive and dominant over him. He could never do this with anyone else, give in to them the way he did with Ryan. It’d taken years for them to get to this point, but fuck was it good.

Then Ryan was kissing him, hard and dirty to prove his point. His grip around the man’s wrists tightened as he pushed them further into the mattress, making it clear he wanted Kevin’s hands to remain there. Ryan removed his grip and began to rub his hands across Kevin’s torso - up and down, slowly and possessively. He left Kevin’s mouth only to start teething and biting various spots along his jaw and neck. 

It wasn’t always like this .. with Ryan wanting, needing to be so dominant over Kevin.

Their relationship had always been so tumultuous .. beaking each other consistently in the dressing room, making fun, playing jokes, supporting each other, loving each other .. all those things best friends do. Somewhere along the line, though .. they had become more than that. 

Sometimes it was Kevin needing Ryan, other times it was just the opposite. Sometimes it was rough, aggressive, dirty ... only to be passionate, slow, gentle the time after that. 

Ryan’s possessiveness was a relatively new affection, brought forth by certain past events.  
But that, is a different story, for a different time ..

All that mattered to Ryan now, was erasing the traces others had made on his Kevin, by replacing them with his own. 

As if having his hands and mouth all over Kevin wasn’t enough, Ryan began slowly and purposefully grinding his hips down into Kevin’s, pressing him into the mattress.

Kevin had done quite well with remaining silent up to this point, but this was just too much to take in. Small whimpers began to escape his lips as he started to buck his hips up to meet Ryan’s small thrusts into him. 

Just when the friction was beginning to drive both of them crazy, Ryan stopped everything to hover above Kevin, arms positioned on either side of him. 

With a burning glare that Kevin swore could see strait through his soul and back, Ryan reminded him (for the hundredth time), “Mine ... you belong to me.”

All Kevin could do at this point was catch his breath, bite his lip, and nod his head in agreement.

“Say it!” Ryan said, much louder and rougher than his previous statement. He punctuated his command by thrusting down hard into Kevin and staying there, making the smaller man squirm moan.

“Yours .. Ryan .. I belong to you” Kevin managed, though he was pretty much ready to explode right then and there. 

“Damn fuckin’ strait” and just like that, Ryan ripped open Kevin’s dress shirt, shooting buttons all over hell to add to the dramatics. His mouth went crazy over Kevin’s skin then, biting and licking and sucking every area he touched. 

The blast of cool air coupled with Ryan’s mouth and wandering hands was a sensory overload for Kevin who knew that things needed to start happening - and fast.

“Ryan ..” he pleaded through heavy breathing. 

“What do you want baby?” Ryan replied, as he kissed his way down from Kevin’s collarbones to bellybutton. 

“P-lease just .. just fuck me already”, knowing that would get him exactly what he wanted.

Hearing those words from a breathless Kevin Bieksa was all Ryan needed before grabbing the man’s pants and boxers to pull them strait off in one swift movement. This left Ryan standing on the floor in front of a very naked, panting Kevin who had yet to move his hands from where Ryan had so deliberately placed them - out of the way. 

There are extremely few things in this world that can make Ryan lose his senses the way starring at Kevin like this can. His muscles and toned, pale skin rising and falling with each breath he takes, lying open and waiting for Ryan to have his way with him. It’s enough for Ryan to let out a moan of his own, low and growl-like, before letting Kevin know just how fucking perfect he thinks he is.

“Fucking look at you .. every fucking time.”

And within seconds, Ryan had his clothes off and had practically jumped right back on top of Kevin, crashing their naked skin together. 

His mouth was full on attacking Kevin by then - kissing, licking, biting, sucking anywhere and everywhere at a rushed, desperate pace. His hands wandered their way around Kevin’s waist to slide purposefully underneath him. Kevin lifted his hips to allow Ryan access to his ass, which he in turn grabbed and spread apart with practiced hands.

Ryan lined himself up, soaked in their pre-cum, to slowly begin making his way into Kevin. His mouth slowed down to gently suck a sweet spot on Kevin’s neck as he started to thrust, gentle and shallow at first, but steadily becoming harder and deeper with each motion, knowing that Kevin could take it, until he was all the way in. 

He paused then, buried deep inside of Kevin, to move his face so the two men were nose to nose. 

The lack of protection was nothing new to them. Albeit dangerous, they had grown to know each other’s bodies well enough to know how to manage each other. A foundation of trust, secured with responsibility had allowed them to be like this. 

And with that moment, Ryan began full-on thrusting himself into Kevin. He kept a steady, hard pace as he pounded against the spot that drove Kevin into a craze of ecstasy - a spot that he’d memorized long ago. 

They stayed like that for an impressive period of time, all sweat, trembling muscles, groans, heavy breathing, and rough movements driven by desire and an unmeasurable lust. 

When Ryan knew he couldn’t possibly last any longer, he pulled out of Kevin and let himself go, covering Kevin’s stomach in a sticky layer of his cum. Simultaneously, Kevin came too, adding to the mess on himself as well as on Ryan. 

They had moaned each other’s names in the surge of pure ecstasy, which now left them breathless and weak. Ryan allowed himself to fall forward, and slid to the side so he was half lying on top of Kevin, and half on the bed beside him. 

They stayed like that for a little while, quiet and relatively motionless in a euphoric daze, still taking each other in, their breathing and heart rate gradually decreasing. 

Despite his complete lack of energy, Ryan positioned one hand on the opposite side of Kevin to prop himself up over him, one leg still between the other man’s legs. Kevin looked completely wrecked, lying with his hands still at his side, not far from where Ryan had placed them. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply when Ryan planted a kiss on his lips, delicate yet hard enough to bring Kevin out of his stupor.

Kevin opened his eyes and half smiled up at Ryan who was now looming over top of him. 

“Soo good to me” he said, eye lids heavy with fatigue. 

“And don’t you forget it” Ryan replied, “now .. make me a sandwich.”

Kevin made a face that made Ryan laugh.

“The fuck you think this is Kesler? You don’t get to fuck me then demand food service, asshole.”

“But I’m soooo hungry now” Ryan whined, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to get food from Kevin.

“Besides ..” Ryan continued, “we don’t fuck .. we make love, baby.” 

Kevin laughed sarcastically at this and moved his hand to cup the side of Ryan’s face. “Always with the bloody romance” he teased, while patting his cheek. 

“It’s be because I lovey lovey loove yoou” Ryan replied, and placed stupid small kisses all over Kevin’s face, which he cringed up in return.

“I know, I have proof of your love all over me” Kevin replied, referring to the sticky disaster that was his stomach. 

Ryan stopped kissing Kevin to look down at his body and smile, again seemingly pleased with his accomplishments.

“ _Mine_ ” he repeated, and starred back up at Kevin. 

“Shower time.”


End file.
